yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The King has returned/Friends stick together to the end/Simba returns home
Here is how Simba returned to the Pride Lands in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. The next morning, Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends were sleeping. In Pumbaa's snore, he occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs." Nala and Mheetu approached them as Nala tapped Timon with her paw. Nala: Hey. Hey, wake up. Timon: (sleepily) Five more minutes, Mom. Mheetu: Allow me, Big sis. (patting his head) Hey, breakfast time. The moment Timon woke up, he saw a huge lion face in his view. Then, he starts screaming as Pumbaa joined in as it alarmed Jiminy and the others. Nala: It's okay. Whoa, whoa! It's okay. It's ME. Mheetu: We didn't mean to scare you guys. Batty Koda: Oh, Mheetu, Nala, it's only you two. Don't you scare us like that. Timon: Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy! Nala: Have you guys seen Simba? Timon: (holding a hand to his head) I thought he was with you. Nala: He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he? Just then, Rafiki was laughing while he's sitting in a tree above them. Rafiki: (laughing) You won't find him here. (chuckles) The king... has returned. Nala: (quietly) I can't believe it. (louder, amazed) He's gone back. Timon: Gone back? What do you mean. (looked where Rafiki was and who's now gone) Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey? Mheetu: That's Rafiki, he's a friend of ours. Nala: Simba's gone to challenge Scar. Timon: Who? Nala: Scar. Pumbaa: Who's got a scar? Nala: (shaking head) No, no, no. It's his uncle. Timon: The monkey's his uncle? Nala: No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king. Timon: He's gone? What do you mean, he's gone? Mheetu: It's just like Rafiki said. Nala: That's right. The king has returned. Unfortunately, Timon and Pumbaa stand there looking completely dumbfounded. Pips: I don't think Timon and Pumbaa get it. Nala: (sighed exasperatedly) Ohh. You want me to go over it again?! Timon: (patronizing) Yes, please. But be a dear and just skip to the part about Simba? Not that your childhood wasn't fascinating. Nala: (resigned) Okay, look: Simba's the rightful King. But after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the King and formed an alliance with the hyenas... (continuing unintelligibly in the background) Pumbaa: (thinking, with a concerned expression) Poor Simba. The treachery... the villainy... the sheer indescribable horror! Timon: (thinking, with a concerned expression) Blah, blah, blah. Why is she toying with us? Oh, this crazy chick is gonna eat us along with his brother! Nala: ...Simba has to go home to challenge his uncle and reclaim his rightful place as King. As Nala stared at Timon and Pumbaa, they stand there silently as crickets chirp. Mheetu: They still don't understand what situation we have in the Pride Lands. Nala: (frustrated) Ooooh, don't you get it? Simba needs us! Now! (turned and ran off after Simba) Timon and Pumbaa: Ohhh. Mheetu: Hey! Wait for me, Nala! Jiminy Cricket: We're coming too! Batty Koda: Well, come on, Fellas. Didn't you hear Nala, he needs us more than ever! Timon: (indignant) He needs us? Then, he shouldn't have left us! If he wants to run off to be "His Highness", well, I say, don't let the branches hit you on the way out! Leave Hakuna Matata to someone who appreciates it. (strided off stubbornly) Pumbaa: But, Timon... it's not really Hakuna Matata without Simba. Timon: What's gotten into you? Not Hakuna Matata? That's crazy talk. Crazy talk, I tell ya! Nothing's changed here. We had Hakuna Matata before Simba, and we've still got it now. Pumbaa: We gotta go help our friend, Timon. Scuttle: He's right, he's our pal the moment we'd took care of him! Have a heart, would ya? Timon: Et tu, Fellas? You're all just gonna walk away, give up on all this? What happened to "friends stick together to the end"? Huh? Huh? Huh? (turned his back on them, folding his arms) Pumbaa: (incisively) I was about to ask you the same thing. So, Pumbaa turned and stalks off. He looked back over his shoulder to see Timon flopping down in the bed. Timon: (stubbornly) I got everything I ever wanted right here. Pumbaa turned and trots off, a tear in his eye as Jiminy and the rest of his friens joined him. As Timon lied in the bed, tapping his toe. He begin to soliloquize to convince himself if he's doing the right thing. Timon: Now, this is more like it. Elbow room! (as it echoes an absurd number of times as he collapses in despair) Uhhhh. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. (trying to sing to cheer himself up as scene switched to various places where the friends used to hang out) Hakuna Matata... what a wonderful phrase... (weakly) Hakuna... Matata... (pathetically) ain't no passing craze... it means... unnghh... No Worries. Just when Timon curled up in the indentation where he used to watch the stars, the other two indentations are empty. Rafiki: (dangling into the picture and chuckles) Timon: (holding his hands out in rejection) You. No, no, no. Don't say a word. I know what you're gonna say. (imitating Rafiki) Did you find Hakuna Matata? (as himself, with forced happiness and that gracious air) Well, yes, I did! Thank you very much! And I am happy... happy, happy, deliriously happy. (imitating Rafiki and chuckles like him) I see. Happy, is it? So, if you're so happy, why do you look so miserable? (switched back to himself as Rafiki stared sardonically at the camera) Miserable, you say? Why should I be miserable? Oh, I don't know. Maybe my two best pals and good friends in the world deserted me. Heh. They've... they've headed off on some heroic mission. My friends... (turned despairing) are gone. (seeing the light) ...And my Hakuna Matata went with them. (as Rafiki nodded slowly, smiling as Timon indicated his head) Would you mind? (as Rafiki smacked him with his stick) Ay! Thanks! I'm glad we had this talk. (clicked his tongue and rushed off) Rafiki: My work here is done. Meanwhile, Simba was charging full speed across the desert. A layover is faded in of Simba's feet pounding the sand. Timon: (voice over as he chuckles with embarrassed) Let's just cut to the chase to where I caught up, shall we? Pumbaa: Oh, sure. So with that, Pumbaa ran in slow motion across the desert sands, frame-for-frame exactly how Simba ran. Suddenly, Timon dashes at normal speed past the slow motion Pumbaa, he skidded to a stop in confusion as well as Jiminy and the others. Timon stopped and looked back at them with humility as Pumbaa looked at him questioningly. Jiminy Cricket: We thought you'd never change your mind, Timon. Timon: Friends stick together to the end. Pumbaa gasped joyfully, they rush together and embrace, sobbing. Timon: (paused the movie) What was with the running? If you can call that "running." Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up. Timon: (choked up) Aw, you big lug. As Timon reached out to Pumbaa's shoulder; they embrace, and Timon resumed the movie. Pumbaa: (enthused) Hop on, Buddy. We've got a fight to catch! So, he grabbed onto Pumbaa's ears; Pumbaa rears up and paws the air like a mustang. Timon: Let's whip some grass. Jiminy Cricket: Time we go help Simba reclaim himself as king! Batty Koda: With you all the way, Jiminy! The camera rise from the scene as Pumbaa galloped off (at full speed now) toward the dark and drought-ravaged Pride Lands. Sebastian: Here's goes nothing! Timon: (narrating) This is the stuff of legends. An epic struggle—the place where heroes are born. Pumbaa... this could be our finest hour. And for some unknown reason, the clip was fast forward to where they're being chased by a pack of hyenas which caught Timon by surprise. Timon: (outside the movie) Pumbaa! The remote! Pumbaa: (realized he's sitting on it) Sorry. With a quick rewind, the movie resumed to where Simba slowly crossed the desolated land. He reached the tip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appeared on Simba's face. Nala: Simba, wait up! (troted up next to him on the ledge) It's awful, isn't it? Simba: I didn't want to believe you. Nala: What made you come back? Simba: I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will? Nala: I will, and I'm sure Mheetu would do the same. Simba: It's gonna be dangerous. Nala: (quoting Simba's childhood) Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha. Timon: I see nothing funny about this. Jiminy Cricket: Hey there, Simba, sorry we're a little late. Simba: Timon? Pumbaa? Jiminy, what are you all doing here? Friend Owl: We came as soon as Mheetu led us to you and Nala. Pumbaa: (bowing on one foreleg) At your service, my liege. Just then, Bhati, Tama, and Zazu came just as they witnessed Simba was alive. Bhati: Simba! Nala! Mheetu! Tama: (nuzzling Mheetu) You made it! Mheetu: Of course I've made it, Tama, Nala and I came through and brought Simba home. Zazu: (flying right up to Simba) Simba! Thank goodness you're alive, Scar has the hyenas take over the Pride Lands while claiming himself as king after your father's death. Simba: I know, Zazu, and I've got friends to help me reclaim it. Timon: Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this? Simba: Yes, Timon, this is my home. Timon: Eeh. Talk about your fixer upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, (bowing) we're with you to the end. Zazu: As well as I, (bowing) Sire. Jiminy Cricket: We're with you every step of the way, Simba, make no mistake of it. Batty Koda: Do we really have to do this? Crysta: It's worth the risk if we're going to help Simba reclaim himself as king. As Simba smiled appreciatively, they all make ready to save the Pride Lands. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225